


¿Que pasaría si...?

by usudamit



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si mi vida gira en torno a realizar acciones correctas, entonces puedo justificar lo que hice aquella noche. No fue planeado, no fue premeditado, sólo dejamos que las cosas pasaran y así fue. Así me dejé llevar, así dejó que ocurriera"</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Que pasaría si...?

Si mi vida gira en torno a realizar acciones correctas, entonces puedo justificar lo que hice aquella noche. No fue planeado, no fue premeditado, sólo dejamos que las cosas pasaran y así fue. Así me dejé llevar, así dejó que ocurriera.

La última vez que me encontré en mi cuarto, había tormenta. Lo recuerdo porque el lugar sólo lo iluminaban los rayos que se dejaban caer de a ratos sobre la ciudad. No existían mayores planes para aquella noche, yo no los hice y él tampoco. Era como si ambos supiéramos la forma en la cual esto iba a acabar.

Quizás, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que sentí las ganas de golpearlo. Aunque luego lo encontraba algo inútil. Él no funcionaba con la fuerza bruta y las palabras no son mi fuerte, me volví insignificante ante él. Estaba entre sus manos y no importaba las veces que intentara escapar, su poder de seducción ante mí era tan grande que sólo caía rendido a sus pies y los besaba, suavemente como le gustaba. Entonces me hacía de su cuerpo o quizás, el se hacía del mío sin la necesidad de penetrarme. Algunos días brusco, otros suave, pero siempre se debía hacer como le gustaba. Como un gato al cual debes saber bien donde acariciar o te acabaría arañando. Pero no importaba mucho el darle en el gusto, me acababa arañando de todos modos.

Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces. La verdad no recuerdo el número exacto ni con cuántas personas le habrán vinculado. Mucho menos recuerdo la cantidad de mentiras sobre en dónde se encontraba o si en verdad estaba enfermo. Sin notarlo, él comenzó a sobrepasarme o yo comencé a notar realmente la clase de ser que era. El amor te ciega y no eres capaz de ver la persona con la cual te acuestas, te levantas, a la cual besas. Solo le amas y no importa cuántos más hayan pasado por sus labios. El perdón se vuelve rutinario y al no ponerle freno, acabas de esta forma.

Él llegó como todas las noches y la cerveza ya había desaparecido de la jarra en mi mano. Si era su día de trabajo, no lo recuerdo, lo que sí era que llevaba un perfume diferente impregnado en la camisa. Me dijo que lo había cambiado, pero es complicado cambiar de esencia de la mañana a la noche. Manteniendo su sonrisa susurraba sobre mi oreja: “ _¿Acaso no me crees?_ ”, y lamió el lóbulo de una forma que nadie más que él sabía, provocando una serie de golpes eléctricos que acabaron por cubrirme, me encantaban. Lo tomé de las mejillas y le besé.

Lo besé como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera motivo de reconciliación. Lo cargué entre mis brazos y llevé a la cama, a lo cual no tardó en deshacerse de su ropa y mientras quitaba la mía, me hice el tiempo de observarlo, en cada detalle. Cada facción: su cabello negro, su color de piel, el contorno de las costillas al momento de respirar profundamente, su erección, todo su cuerpo. Mientras él hacía lo suyo con la boca en mi miembro, el cual no tardó en ponerse duro ante su lengua. Lo dejé hacer su trabajo y cuando le vi separar las piernas, me acomodé entre estas sin esperar, lo penetré en una sola embestida.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y enseguida comenzó a gemir. Si eran gemidos reales o los estaba fingiendo no lo podré saber. Solo me gustabas y si los provocaba cuando estaba conmigo no me importaba en realidad. Su interior se sentía cálido, pero poco estrecho; lo miré atentamente mientras el cansancio se hacía parte de mis jadeos y él clavó su mirada mientras enseñaba su sonrisa, tan sensual y a la vez tan sínica.

_—Si no puedes ser sólo mío, no serás de ningún otro_.

No supe cómo esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Su expresión cambió a una de pánico mientras mis enormes manos comenzaron a rodear su cuello y quizás con una fuerza más grande que las de mis embestidas en el momento, comencé a apretar su garganta. Sus gemidos se volvieron un hilillo de quejidos cada vez más insonoros. Sus manos jalaban mi cabello, pero la fuerza física nunca fue lo suyo y las acciones se volvían lentas, más lentas.

Hasta que cesaron.

Su mirada se perdió ante mis ojos y acercando mis labios a su boca, sentí su último suspiro: ligero, como una suave brisa. Me separé de él y lo contemplé por unos segundos. Sería algo completamente insano decir que después de aquello, su rostro se volvió más hermoso. Tal vez lo liberé, y sobre todo, me liberé a mí mismo. Me liberé de sus mentiras, me liberé de sus traiciones.

Pero de lo que nunca me podré liberar, es del amor que siento hacia él y por el cual ahora, me volví prisionero por siempre dentro de una celda.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé como nació esto, una idea al azar que intente enlazar aunque no supe bien de que extremo ponerme. Estaba entre "Loki a Thor" o "Thor a Loki" como ocurrió en este caso. Quizás después me anime a hacer la otra versión de la historia.  
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
